Thomas Norman
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 29 February, 560 K.C. 45 years old Redmile Creek, Redridge ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Knight of Rothchester Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse Lord of House Norman ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Brotherhood of the Horse Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Sir Harold Norfolk (Father) Ladyship Elisabeth Norfolk (Mother) Lord Robert Norman (Brother) Sir Michael Lambert North (Distant relative) ---- |Row 6 title = Coat of Arms |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = None ---- |Row 9 info = |image = Icecrown-0.png|caption = Blacksheep in the Icecrown sunset ---- |imagewidth = 320 |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = 3rd Redridge Cavalry ---- |Rank = Knight-Captain }} Thomas Percival Norman, also known as Sir Tommy the Black and best known as Blacksheep, is a knight of House Norman. He serves his brother and liege Lord Robert the Firstblood. As his name Blacksheep suggests, he was little loved by his family. Physical Description Blacksheep was the scuffed stone of Old Town. His bones were hammered into place and great godly smiths cast his jaw. He looked a lot like his older brother, too much under certain light, but his countenance was darker. His face was shaggy and his eyebrows were woven in the same vein. His body was thick and his armor was worn. He had about him a paladin's aura, but he expressed no such religion in the way he moved. Biography Thomas was born of death. His mother died in childbirth. He was raised alongside his brother in the military tradition, becoming his father's page and squire. He was knighted shortly after his eighteenth birthday. Crimes and fall Being the second son, Blacksheep was sent to the monastery to train as a paladin. Here he found himself unsuited to the monastic life. Reading was fine, praying was awkward but obedience never suited him much. Only a few years into his training, he was caught in the nunnery. He was bedding a sister of the Holy Light. Although contested, the sister accused Blacksheep of raping her and filling her mind with blasphemous thoughts. Given his past in the monastery as a troublemaker, the church elders found him guilty of poisoning the mind of a religious and raping her. For this, he was kicked out of the monastery. In his rage, he assaulted many of the clerics who found him guilty. One would later die of his injuries. Worse still, he was stripped of his family name and land titles. He clung to his knighthood and left his home in shame; his name became Blacksheep. Blacksheep joined the budding Grand Alliance's ranks at the age of 21. He served in the infantry until the end of the campaign through Outland, distinguishing himself for his brutality and lethality, earning him the moniker "the Black". The Northrend Campaign saw him promoted through into the 7th Legion as a Knight-Lieutenant. He commanded a company of soldiers in Howling Fjord, Dragonblight and up into Icecrown. Icecrown Blacksheep stayed in Icecrown for many years. He was one of those who put their hands up to stay and guard the realm of the dead; he chose this option over having to return to his family and country to live in shame. Over time, he got a reputation for killing the undead cretins in horrid and creative ways. It was there, in the frozen wastes, that Blacksheep perfected killing. It consumed him. He grew cold towards others. His heart took a turn for the worse. But even so, he kept grip on reality and never lost sight entirely. He found solace in a small toy his big brother Rob had given him when they were kids - a toy knight. It was for good reason too, for his brother would be his saving grace. With the advent of war on Azeroth once more, all hands were needed and one as valuable as Blacksheep couldn't sit idle in the snow. He was recalled by his brother Lord Robert from overseas and pardoned of his crimes against the church. Lord Robert welcomed him back into the family and restored his name. Since then, Blacksheep returned to the ranks of the Alliance, serving his brother as a knight. He has many and varied roles. House Norman House Norfolk is now the defunct house owed to the memory of Blacksheep's father and grandfather. It was commissioned shortly before the First War. It was a house of landed knights. Blacksheep's father, Harold, recently passed on the title of patriarch of the house to Lord Robert. However, when Robert was awarded the County of Rothchester, he ended House Norfolk and reverted to the original house name of House Norman. Sir Mortimer, Blacksheep's grandfather, earned the honours to form House Norfolk from the court of King Llane Wrynn, after the knights of the Third Redridge Cavalry quelled the Revolt of Pennies. Sir Harold and his father, Mortimer who perished in the war, were instrumental in retaking Redridge from treasonous militias, and as such, received land there to hold for the Crown in perpetuity. The history of House Norfolk is much richer than this section will allow. House Norfolk is an ended branch of the Great House of Norman. House Norfolk was the predominant house of the Great House of Norman, with the other lesser house, House North, taking a lesser role. Sir Michael the Scarred is the current patriarch of House North, with lands in Whitesands Cove, Stranglethorn. For an in-depth history of the house, visit the Great House of Norman. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Grand Alliance